Arknoir
|-|Grimskull= |-|Djinnklops= |-|Arknoir= Grimskull, Djinnklops and Arknoir are Ghost-type personal Pokémon. These Pokémon are owned by the builder MetaKnighter. Description Legend says that, By the time the Pokémon World was being created, an evil force emerged out of nowhere, attempting to corrupt every single living being. However, its power wasn't enough and all the evil essence got trapped inside a lantern-shaped prison at an unknown location, awaiting for a chance to escape its cage... A Duskull was exploring a forest and after getting deeper and deeper into the woods, it started hearing mysterious whispers, charming it and slowly pulling it to the darkest part of the forest, where the foliage is so dense sunrays can't get through. The whispers were getting louder as the Duskull approached what looked like ancient ruins, filled with arcane symbols belonging to a long lost language no mortal is able to decipher. The Duskull stopped at an altar; it had the same symbols as the rest of the place, but they emitted a bright red glow. On top of the altar, there was a sinister lantern. It looked like a jail; bars made of a black kind of steel never seen before, and a crimson flame inside, emitting an unholy aura. Simply by staring at it, any soul would be absolutely terrified, it was The pure essence of darkness. It was calling the Duskull, pulling it to the lantern, attempting to corrupt its mind, forcing it to grab it. The Duskull, charmed by that evil being, grabbed the lantern. Upon touching the lantern, a wave of dark energy started flowing through Duskull's body, corrupting its mind and will. It started to understand the mysterious whispers (apparently the same language as the symbols on the ruins) coming from the dark essence. I'm now your master, you shall be called Grimskull from now on. My will is now your one. The lamp projected a beam of crimson energy, materializing a scythe with the same symbols the altar had. Grab this scythe, you shall begin to gather souls for me to drain, thus increasing my power, and I will finally be able to leave this cage for once. Grimskull's mind started filling of dark thoughts, gaining enormous power, rendering immortal. Once Grimskull gathers enough souls, the dark essence will manage to partially break the lantern, allowing some of its energy to materialize on the outside, while still being locked in the lantern. While it can't unleash its true power, it can take the appearance of a spirit named Djinnklops, seeking for more souls to further increase its power. When it acquires an inmense amount of power, it can fully abandon the lamp, revealing its true form, named Arknoir, the Devourer of Souls. It's said no mortal beings stand a chance against its dark powers. Will you manage to defeat it? Appearance Grimskull '''is a reaper Duskull, holding a scythe and a lantern and wearing a cape. '''Djinnklops '''is a four-handed genie-like Dusclops. '''Arknoir is a horned Dusknoir wearing a cape and featuring an open belly mouth. Obtaining Stats * Grimskull: * Djinnklops: * Arknoir: Moves Category:Personal Pokémon Category:Ghost-Type Pokémon